Lay all your love on me
by Nath Tsubasa Evans
Summary: Em um concurso de talentos, que está acontecendo em sua escola, Bella resolve mostrar ao seu namorado o que ele realmente representa para ela e o que ela sente em relação a ele. O que será que Edward vai sentir ao ver sua amada no palco?Todos Humanos


**Titulo:** Lay all your Love on me (Deposite todo o seu amor em mim)

**Sinopse:** Em um concurso de talentos, que está acontecendo em sua escola, Bella resolve mostrar ao seu namorado o que ele realmente representa para ela e o que ela sente em relação a ele. O que será que Edward vai sentir ao ver sua amada no palco? _Todos Humanos. _**Song-Fic.**

**Autor****:** Nath T. Evans

**Shipper:** Bella/Edward

**Disclaimer:** _Os personagens não são meus e nem a música, sendo está pertencente ao grupo musical Abba! Agora a historia e o enredo são meus, por isso sem roubos! __=] Crie __sua __própria __historia__, é __mais __interessante__! _

**N/A: **Uma ideia que me ocorreu quando eu escutava as músicas do Abba, espero que gostem, essa é uma de minhas músicas preferidas do grupo! ^^. Esta também será a primeira fic de uma serie One-shots baseadas nas músicas do Abba e ao som delas. Aproveitem!

OBS: A tradução é do vagalume ,não sei se está muito boa e o meu inglês é mais ou menos mas eu entendo bem e eu consertei o melhor que pude, se alguém conseguir uma tradução melhora para mim ou souber traduzir melhor ,eu agradeceria a ajuda .

OBS² : A Bella não fuma , mas é que isso faz parte da letra e eu irei manter ,oks?

Aqui está o link da musica no YouTube : /watch?v=BWI2bTckbgc , coloquem para carregar ,que quando chegar o momento eu aviso a vocês oks?

* * *

Capitulo único:

_Lay all your Love on me_

**Bella's PoV**

Como eu fui para nesta roubada? Ah! Esqueci, tenho duas amigas malucas que sinceramente conseguem sempre o que querem! Mas porque deixou-se levar? Foi por _ele_, apenas por ele. Aquele bronzeado estúpido que resolveu dar uma de esperto para cima de mim! Agora deu uma de ficar andando de charme para lá e para cá, já não basta ele ser um _Deus_? O meu sangue já fervia ao ver uma... Uma… loira peituda qualquer por ai suspirando por ele, agora tenho que aturar ele jogando charme? Poxa eu sou _humana_ e **namorada** dele!

Mas agora voltando para a minha desgraça, cá estou eu nos bastidores do palco do auditório da escola esperando chamarem meu nome e das meninas para apresentarmos uma musica que eu escolhi especialmente para aquele idiota. Ainda tento entender como elas me convenceram a cantar enfrente a todo o colégio neste estúpido concurso de talentos.

Flash Back: 

De novo aquela vagabunda da Tanya estava se jogando em cima do meu namorado, ah, mas agora ele ia ver-se comigo, ah se ia! Ele ia ver o que é ter uma namorada de verdade! Eu andava com pressa nos corredores da escola para ir direto para saída, e como sempre lá fora estava nublado e verde, parei ainda na porta da saída procurando com os olhos aquele brilho prateado do volvo. Lá estava ele, a perfeição em pessoa, encostado na porta do motorista, displicente, olhando distraído o movimento do estacionamento. Meus olhos estreitaram-se e com passos rápidos, na medida do meu possível já que não seria legal cair nesta hora, fui aproximando-me dele.

Demorou alguns segundos até que percebesse que eu estava me aproximando, seus lindos olhos verdes brilharam e o meu sorriso torto apareceu, quase, eu disse quase, perdi o meu foco, mas como eu estava mais furiosa que deslumbrada continuei sem ao menos pestanejar, o seu sorriso foi sumindo dando lugar em sua boca vermelha e carnuda a uma linha reta e o brilho de seus olhos foi substituído por curiosidade.

Ele com seus um metro e oitenta e quatro de masculinidade, virilidade e sem tirar à cara de pau, a beleza irreal, a inteligência e claro o sorriso torto. Ainda não entendia como ele podia me _amar_. Apesar de tudo que ele tem feito ultimamente ele me ama, está nos olhos dele, e eu o amo irrevogavelmente e completamente. Em todas essas divagações cheguei em frente a ele olhando para cima , eu com os meus um metro e sessenta e cinco ,foi um choque , nunca me acostumo com a beleza dele , chega a ser desconcertante.

Ele percebeu esses meus segundos de hesitação e o sorriso torto voltou para os seus lábios e agora para piorar minha situação ele colocou sua mão envolta da minha cintura, prendi o fôlego novamente, isso não vale seu chato! Respirei fundo de novo e novamente meus olhos se estreitaram, agora olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos verdes apaixonantes. Antes que eu me perdesse novamente, arranquei sua mão de minha cintura e coloquei meu dedo indicador apontado para seu rosto falando, zangada:

- Quando você acabar com sua crise existencial e de identidade, _querido_, me ligue!- coloquei bastante ênfase na palavra "querido", e assim me virei saindo rapidamente de suas garras o deixando com cara de tacho.

- Bella, volta aqui! – gritou. O ignorei prontamente dirigindo-me a minha picape vermelha, entrando nela, dando a partida e saindo do estacionamento e indo para casa.

Claro que ele tentou falar comigo depois, mas eu não o atendi. Hahaha! Eu sou má. Mas as minhas melhores amigas vieram para minha casa depois, e o que a baixinha de cabelos espetados veio logo comentando, e ela ainda por cima é irmã do bronzeado!

- Amiga, foi lindo! Ele tava com uma cara impagável! – falou Alice, toda saltitante.

- Hahahahaha! Nunca ri tanto da cara do Edward, antes. - comentou a loira escultural, Rosálie.

- Ele merecia meninas! – falei.

- Nós sabemos disso amiga, e o acontecimento de hoje me fez ter uma idéia! – falou a baixinha.

- E qual seria Lice? – perguntou Rose curiosa, eu também estava, mas tinha um pouco de medo dessa idéia.

- Eu sei de um jeito que você pode mostrar o que sente para o Ed.- sorriu. Pegou meu Notebook que estava largado em cima da minha cama e ligou-o entrando no YouTube, digitando Abba e procurando uma musica do grupo,abriu a janelinha e deixou carregando.- Outro dia estava mexendo nos CDs da minha mãe e encontrei um Cd do Abba e fui escutar e essa música achei que combinasse perfeitamente com o que você sente pelo meu irmão – continuou.- e daqui a um mês, lá na escola ,vai ocorrer um show de talentos e é o jeito perfeito de você dizer isto para ele,e alem do mais amiga sua voz é perfeita!

- Que idéia magnífica!- Sorriu Rose.

- Você esta louca?Eu no palco, cantando para o colégio inteiro? – perguntei incrédula.

- Eu não sou louca e sim você cantando para a escola inteira! – falou com um sorrisinho de canto de lábio.

- Sim você está louca! – repliquei.

- Deixa de drama Bella, você canta perfeitamente bem, e nós duas – apontou para si e para Rose, que concordava com a cabeça. - estaremos junto de ti.

- Nem pensar! – repliquei novamente.

- Vai sim, Bella! – ela olhou para o computador e deu um sorrisinho travesso. Apertou o botão de play da música e o som de uma música contagiante, eu ainda olhava de cara feia para Alice quando a música em si começou, à medida que a música tocava minha boca abria-se assustada, era isso o que eu sempre quis dizer ao Edward, mas sempre me faltou coragem. E com isso eu topei com a idéia maluca da baixinha, e ela e Rose comemoraram pulando em cima de mim, e eu como sou desastrada fui para no chão com as duas em cima de mim, para variar né?

Flash Back off.

Ah! Agora lembrei como fui convencida. Maldito Edward e sua criancice, maldita musica que combinava demais com o que eu sempre quis dizer! Maldita Alice, e suas idéias, maldita Rosálie que ajudou aquele duende do mal em seu plano perverso.

- Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen e Rosálie Hale, vocês entram em cinco minutos. - falou um carinha lá ,que nem me preocupei em identificar ,agora eu estava nervosa, eu ia cantar em frente de todo o colégio. Isso era assustador. Eu só cantava para o meu chuveiro, pais, amigos íntimos e o meu namorado, o resto nem pensar... Mas agora aqui estou eu participando deste plano idiota da Alice, mas que saco!

- Vamos Bella, está na hora. –falou Rose sorrindo para mim.

- Mas já? – o tempo passa rápido...

- Já! Agora vamos. - falou Alice, me arrastando para o palco. Meu coração estava acelerado e minhas bochechas ardendo de vergonha. Eu escutei vagamente o apresentador falar o meu nome e das meninas, e já estava na frente da multidão que me olhava paralisada no meio do palco, mas eu vi _ele_ me olhando e uma chama acendeu, eu estava pronta.

**Edward's PoV**

Cá estava eu no auditório da escola, vendo o show de talentos que sempre acontecia e o que para mim não é novidade. Mas esse ano tinha um diferencial minha namorada ia participar isso foi tanto uma novidade para mim quanto para toda a escola, todos já participaram ao menos uma vez desse concurso, olha que eu também, menos a Bella, todos achávamos isso até compreensível já que sua coordenação não é lá essas coisas, mas a _minha_ Bella era talentosa, de fato. Ah! Bella, você me deixou a ver navios durante um mês! Poxa... Eu sabia que essa minha idiotice de ficar jogando charme à toa, a contragosto, mas só porque eu acho tão lindo ela com ciúme de mim, podia resultar em algo mais grave, do que um simples afastamento por um mês. Por isso decidi não fazer isto mais.

Emmett ao meu lado estava quase cochilando, vendo o show de Violino de um carinha do primeiro ano e Jasper estava mais pensativo que nunca. Eu, Jazz, Emm, Bella, Rose e minha irmã baixinha, gêmea, Alice estávamos no ultimo ano da escola, o ano mais legal e chato de todos. Mas o que isso tem haver com a historia? Bom... Voltando... Eu estou é esperando mais o show da minha namorada que qualquer outro. Até que finalmente o show entediante de violino acabou.

- Até que enfim isso acabou. - "acordou" Emm.

- Foi legal, mas não foi apropriado para o momento a escolha do repertorio. - falou Jazz.

Eu limitei apenas em rir dos dois. Até que o apresentador entrou no palco e falou a todos:

- Agora, teremos as alunas do último ano Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen e Rosálie Hale.

- Agora vai ficar interessante. –sorriu Emm.

- É... - falei apenas, concentrando toda minha atenção no palco. Ela entrou sendo arrastada pela duende para o meio do palco ,ela olhava para todos assustada e paralisada. Seus olhos percorriam a platéia, até que se encontraram com os meus, chocolate e esmeralda se olhavam, uma chama surgiu em seus olhos,eu não sabia dizer de que.

(N/A: agora podem colocar a música! ^^)

A música começou a tocar era de um ritmo contagiante, e conhecido por mim, eu já a escutei antes. Em uma de sua orelha estava um daqueles microfones que ficavam na orelha e chegavam à boca, a boca rosada e cheia, que sempre me fazia ir da terra ao paraíso, usava um, sobretudo preto, feminino, delicado, com uma gola grande dobrada em seu ombro esquerdo, ele era amarrado em sua cintura e com alguns botões, impedindo de ver o que vestia por baixo, descendo dava para ver que suas lindas pernas estavam cobertas com uma meia-fina da cor vermelha e seus pés tinha uma sapatilha vermelha lustrosa, seu pé direito batia no chão de acordo com a música.

Ela começou a cantar, andando pelo palco gesticulando com Rosálie que estava vestida de homem , e esta andava ,dançando, para trás em uma clara mostra de medo. Na segunda frase, que minha Bella cantou, Alice apareceu na cena fazendo charminho para Rosálie e Bella apontando para ela e Rosálie apenas tentava ver ora uma ora outra. Na terceira frase, Bella agarrou Rosálie, em um sentido claro de possessão, fazendo um não com a cabeça. Na quarta frase, ela desgrudou de Rosálie ela fingiu soltar fumaça pela boca olhando para Rosálie, e na próxima negou novamente com a cabeça, colocando suas mãos pequenas e perfeitas no sobretudo começando a abri-lo. Na próxima frase tirou por completo o sobretudo revelando um vestido vermelho brilhante com manga apenas no braço esquerdo enquanto o direito estava nu,ele era colado em seu tronco revelando todas suas curvas perfeitas,e a saia do vestido caia em camadas,havia um decote generoso na coxa direita onde a saia era mais curta que no lado esquerdo,mas ainda era curta, revelando suas coxa bem frase seguinte ,Rosálie e Alice fingiam ser uma construção e Bella as derrubava. E na frase seguinte virou-se para a platéia olhando diretamente para mim, juntou suas mãos em frente ao seu corpo. No refrão, olhava com tanta intensidade para mim, apontando suas mãos em minha direção e depois apontando para si, Rose e Lice acompanhavam ela como backvocals. Essa música era para mim.

**I wasn't jealous before we met  
**_Eu não era ciumenta antes de nos conhecermos_

**Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
**_Agora toda mulher que vejo é uma ameaça em potencial_

**And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
**_Sou possessiva e isso não é legal_

**You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
**_Você me ouviu dizer que fumar era meu único vício_

**But now it isn't true  
**_Mas não é verdade_

**Now everything is new  
**_Agora tudo é diferente_

**And all I've learned has overturned  
**_Tudo que aprendi foi destruído_

**I beg of you ...  
**_Eu imploro a você..._

**Don't go wasting your emotion  
**_Não desperdice os seus sentimentos  
_

**Lay all your love on me **

_Deposite todo o seu amor em mim_

Na pausa da letra ela foi andando para o fundo do palco encostando no pano que havia ali, Alice fingia atirar nela e Bella ficava de joelhos em frente a platéia. Na frase seguinte Rosálie ajoelhava-se ao lado de Bella e fingia conversar com ela e dar um sorrisinho e Bella colocava suas mãos em cima de seu coração. Na próxima frase pegou no ombro de Rose e empurrou-a como sinal de "o que fez comigo?". Na próxima frase colocou-se de quatro, dando uma visão generosa do decote dos seios andando novamente para frente do palco, parando lá a frente negando com a cabeça. Na frase seguinte, abrasou-se como se sentisse frio e só. Na frase seguinte, Lice abraçou-a como se a confortasse e Rose ficou em uma parte do palco afastada. Na frase seguinte Bella retribuiu o abraço, olhando tristemente para a platéia. Na próxima frase ela e Alice soltaram-se e ela levantou-se colocando as mãos em frente ao corpo como se implorasse, olhando diretamente para mim, novamente.

**It was like shooting a sitting duck  
**_Era como atirar em um pato_

**A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
**_Uma pequena conversa e um sorriso e estou perdida_

**I still don't know what you've done with me  
**_Ainda não sei o que fez comigo_

**A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
**_Uma mulher adulta não devia cair facilmente_

**I feel a kind of fear  
**_Sinto um pouco de medo _

**When I don't have you near  
**_quando não está por perto_

**Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
**_Insatisfeita, disfarço meu orgulho_

**I beg you dear**…  
_Eu imploro querido..._

E no refrão novamente apontou suas mãos para mim e depois para si, balançando no ritmo da música. E novamente Rose e Lice acompanhavam-na.

**Don't go wasting your emotion  
**_Não desperdice os seus sentimentos_

**Lay all your love on me  
**_Deposite todo o seu amor em mim_

**Don't go sharing your devotion  
**_Não divida sua devoção_

**Lay all your love on me**  
_Deposite todo o seu amor em mim_

Agora foi cercada por Rose e Lice, que a agarravam e davam beijos em suas bochechas. E na segunda frase Bella balançou suas mãos como se dispensasse as duas, que saíram tristes. Na terceira frase, colocou sua mão novamente, por cima de seu coração caindo para trás sendo apanhada por Lice. Na frase seguinte ela foi levantada e com isso fez uma cara de incompreensão e colocou suas mãos em sua cabeça como se doesse. Na frase seguinte colocou suas mãos em sua cintura,rebolando, fazendo muitos assobiarem e eu rosnar de ciúme. Na frase seguinte, fez um sinal abrangente com os braços e depois apontando para mim. Na frase seguinte, novamente Alice e Rose fingiram-se de construção e Bella fingia que as destruía. Na próxima frase, ela elevou seus ombros em tom de pergunta, e negando com sua cabeça, como se não soubesse o que fazer.

**I've had a few little love affairs  
**_Eu tive alguns casos de amor_

**They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
**_Não duraram muito e eles foram bem raros_

**I used to think that was sensible  
**_Eu costumava achar que era sensível  
_

**It makes the truth even more incomprehensible  
**_Isso tornou a verdade mais incompreensível_

**'Cause everything is new  
**_Porque tudo é diferente _

**And everything is you  
**_E tudo é você_

**And all I've learned has overturned  
**_Tudo que aprendi foi destruído_

**What can I do****?**  
_O que posso fazer?_

E agora novamente focou-se apenas em mim, e Rosálie e Alice ficaram cada uma ao seu lado cantando com ela, apontando novamente suas mãos para mim e depois para sim, repetindo isso até a letra acabar e nos últimos acordes da música ela e as meninas balançavam o corpo no ritmo da música.

**Don't go wasting your emotion  
**_Não desperdice os seus sentimentos_

**Lay all your love on me  
**_Deposite todo o seu amor em mim_

**Don't go sharing your devotion  
**_Não divida sua devoção_

**Lay all your love on me**

_Deposite todo o seu amor em mim_

Levantei-me primeiro que todos aplaudindo efusivamente a _minha Bella_, ela tinha uma voz maravilhosa e ela sabia cantar dês de pequena , ao meu lado Emmett assoviou para as três ,Jasper também aplaudia com entusiasmo, e todo o auditório estava de pé embasbacados com a atuação perfeita e a voz maravilhosa da minha** namorada**.Ela como sempre estava vermelha de vergonha, as três agradeciam ao publico e se retiraram. O show de talentos teve mais duas apresentações com isso acabou. Os vencedores iam ser anunciados.

- Agora alunos... Vamos à premiação. - falou o apresentador, deste ano. – Em terceiro lugar: Tanya e as Lolitas. – anunciou , as três Barbies entraram ,achando que estavam sendo sensuais pegaram seu premio que era um Notebook de ultima geração e ficaram de um lado do palco. – Em segundo lugar: Jaime e o sua composição. – o menino do violino foi pegar seu premio, que era uma mochila da Eko com boné da marca e matérias escolares da marca. (N/A: nem sei se tem oks?) – Em primeiro lugar:... - parou nesse momento, apenas para dar suspense, que idiota, anda logo, eu quero ver a minha namorada! – Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen e Rosálie Hale: Lay all your Love on me. – Minha boca abriu-se de surpresa, Bella entrou no palco tão surpresa quanto eu, sendo seguida pelas meninas e foi cumprimentada pelos professores e pegou seu premio que era uma viajem com acompanhante para o Havaí. Estava apenas com o vestido vermelho. Após as fotos serem tiradas, os "artistas" sumiram atrás do palco e eu fui até lá sendo seguido pelos meninos que queriam ver suas respectivas namoradas.

Fui andando apressado, procurando qualquer sinal de Bella, quando escutei sua risada vinda de uma porta próxima , me dirigi até ela e bati na porta esperando por uma resposta. Em alguns minutos a porta é aberta por Bella que estava coberta novamente com o sobretudo preto , olhou-me com surpresa e suas bochechas avermelharam-se , com esse sinal um sorriso torto brotou em meus lábios.

- Sabe Bella, não se faz isso com um homem. – comecei inocentemente.

- Isso o que? – falou fingindo-se de inocente.

- Ora, largá-lo por um mês na seca de qualquer contato, deixando-o apenas se satisfazer com sua visão e depois vir cantar para ele em frente a uma multidão, de uma forma um tanto quanto peculiar. – sorri maliciosamente para ela. Suas bochechas ficaram mais vermelhas, mas continuou olhando diretamente para mim. Escutei as risadas das meninas e dos meninos, que estavam saindo a francesa, para nos deixar sós.

Dei um passo para frente e ela um para trás, dei outro ela fez a mesma coisa, assim eu entrei no "camarim" fechei a porta e trancando-a, ainda ostentando o sorriso malicioso. Ela agora olhava-me sugestivamente, mas ainda continuamos parados apenas nos olhando.

Até que não agüentei mais ficar longe dela e a ataquei, literalmente, colando nossos lábios com ferocidade, ela agarrou fortemente meus cabelos puxando-me para mais perto dela minhas mãos seguravam com força sua cintura, seus lábios movimentavam-se com ferocidade em cima dos meus, eu estava querendo sentir o gosto dela novamente, entreabri meus lábios, passando minha língua em seu lábio inferior, ela simplesmente abriu seus lábios permitindo que minha língua explorasse a tão conhecida boca, seu gosto e cheiro de morangos estava impregnando-se em mim novamente e me embriagando, sua língua foi de encontro a minha travando uma batalha em nossas bocas. Depois de um tempo fui descendo meu beijo para seu pescoço e inconscientemente a empurrando de encontro à parede imprensando-a lá, inconscientemente Bella ergueu suas pernas rodeando minha cintura me dando mais acesso a algumas partes. Subi meus beijos até sua orelha e sussurrei roucamente.

- Minha crise já passou. – sorri ao ver que ela arrepiou-se todinha, e mordi delicadamente o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ela soltou um gemido, ficando mais ofegante, agarrou novamente meus cabelos e puxou-me de encontro aos seus lábios, beijando-me ferozmente e toda desejosa. Separou nossos lábios com dificuldade e aproximou sua boca deliciosa de minha orelha e sussurrou bem sexy.

- Quer me acompanhar até o Havaí? – perguntou agora me deixando arrepiado. Soltei uma risada e falei.

- Você ainda pergunta meu amor?- respondi sua pergunta com esta outra, e agora foi a vez dela de rir. - Ah! E uma coisa, _eu deposito todo o meu amor em você_! – Ela sorriu o sorriso mais lindo que já vi. **O meu sorriso**.

* * *

N/A: Agora quero saber o que acham: Uma bosta joga fora!; Ruim; Mais ou menos; Boa; Linda; Tem coisas a melhorar; Perfeita; Tudo de bom; Me apaixonei; Cara isso foi uma das coisas mais maga power lindas que já vi.

Por isso pessoas lindas que leram até aqui, rewis e até a proxima fic da série.

bjsss

Nath


End file.
